GNX-203RAt GN-X Trojan Atalanta Package
The GNX-203RAt GN-X Trojan Atalanta Package (aka ' ''Atalanta GN-X Trojan ', ' Atalanta Jinx Trojan ', ' Jinx Trojan (Atalanta) ' ) is a GN-X Trojan equipped with the Atlanta equipment, appeared in the ''Gundam Build War. A standard configuration for the all-girl Squad 3. Technological & Combat Characteristics A female-pilot-oriented variant of the standard GNX-203R GN-X Trojan fitted with a part system named the Atlanta Equipment. Used only by the All Girl Squadron 3, the entirety of the unit becomes structurally feminine, with a skirt-like attachment built upon the Tail Booster II and Particle Tank II. Located at the waist area, derived from Superbia Jinx and Jinx Four's, but design cues mostly from the latter. The attachment consist of two small Advanced Jinx's front Enlarge GN Verniers mounted over the hips, three back GN Verniers of the early GN-X series, and four small waist GN Particle Generators that is placed at the sides. Despite these particles generators are supposedly diagonal, it controls the GN Particle emissions of the hip GN Verniers, which improves the handling of the high-mobility speed. The frame body follows the GNZ series, like Gadessa and Gaddess, while still retaining the GNX series' features. While as maneuverable and mobile as the Hermes equipment, it is considered to be the second standard issued mobile suit of Fereshtern. While it's female-oriented, male students/aces and male A.I. residents can pilot the standard high-mobility balanced-type. It can also be fitted with the Heracles Equipments, currently being used by Buster Sword user. It was requested to be developed by the Squad 3 Leader. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle II :One of the standard armaments of the Jinx Trojan. An assault rifle that fire rapid beam shots. Initially, it retains its GN Condenser that was used to lessen the drain on the GN Drive Tau, now it is use for adjusting the power of the beam. Similar to the Advanced GN Beam Rifle, it allows the pilot to adjust its accuracy, rate of fire, and penetrating power in real time. Like the Jinx Trojan units, the rifle can be configured with different barrels and attachments. ;*GN Lance II :A standard weapon that is first deploys with new Jinx Trojans/students, functioning as both melee-to-mid range weapon. Similar to the Jinx Three’s GN Lance and the Advanced Jinx’s Proto GN Lance, it’s comprised of a new GN Particle enhanced Lance and integrated GN Beam Rifle II. The lance is capable in close combat, strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers, and durable to act as an improvised shield against heavy attacks. The gun has two firing settings: a pulse setting for singular blasts and a gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets. It usually stored behind a shoulder when not in use. :;*Variety-types Missiles Launchers ::Along with the gun, 4 mini-missiles launcher are housed and holds 5 projectiles in each. Different types of missiles are use depending on the mission at hand. Normally, it is optional and can be removed entirely. ;*GN Shield II :An improved version of its predecessors’ GN Shields, it has similar characteristics to the Jinx Four’s shields. Retaining the Defense Rod technology, it's currently use as a scattering fan system for deploying the Micro GN Field and widen its area of field due to the vents underneath the rods. It is possible to equip two to four of these units on the arms or swiveling hinges on the shoulders. If an additional power is attached to the unit, the GN Shield II can deploy two types of GN Field: a frontal wall-like barrier and a 180-degree area shield. ;*GN Vulcans :Small beam guns with low power output, but a very high firing rate, its primarily function is to intercept and destroy incoming missiles or Mobile Weapon Bits and lay down a suppressive field to restrict the movements of enemy mobile suits. Despite its low power, it’s a threat to mobile suits with their armor breached and revealing the tender innards, which a lucky round could damage. Two pairs are mounted on every unit, one in the head and another in the wrist mounted system. Both are different in power output, as the wrist pair are stronger for distracting or deterring the enemy units, and can be used immediately if the other armaments are unusable. ;*GN Naginata :A GN blade version of real-life naginatas. A long or large blade on a staff or pole, it is used in mid-to-close range combat. Stored where the Lance is also stored. The blade can be swapped with identical blade heads with different attribute such as a GN Heat or GN Shock blade. This weapon is located on the back skirt armor and has become the standard weapon of the Atlanta Jinx Trojan ;*GN Beam Sabers II :For melee combat, two beam sabers are stored at the back of the waist. This version follows the Alvaaron's beam sabers that can be joined together to be a twin beam sword or double-edge beam sabers. ;*GN Claw/ GN Beam Claw :Used by the GN-X series of mobile suits, the claw is a manipulator hand with sharp fingers infused with GN Particles that enhance the cutting ability. It’s mainly as a last resort in close combat. Based on GNZ-005 Garazzo, it can be swap with another manipulators that have built-in GN Beam Sabers in each finger. The beam claws can be used either individually for a talon attack or combined into one large beam blade. It also has a GN Vulcans function, a high-caliber, rapid firing beam gun in each finger. ;* GN Missile Launcher :The GN-X series can equip an optional missile launcher that fires either non-GN or GN Missiles. Based on the NGN Bazooka and GN Bazooka, it's designed differently than both. Like the user, it has different configurations. Being most of the weight of the unit when equipped, it’s best against slow moving targets, within anti-particle fields, and missile intercepting equipped mobile suits. The non-GN missiles are powerful enough to breach or destroy very tough armor. ;* GN 200 x 45mm Type Artillery Cannon :Based on the Dober Gun concept of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese and OZ-06MS Leo and built upon the MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type’s 300 x 50mm Smoothbore Cannon, the GN Artillery Cannon is the most powerful weapon in the GN-X’s arsenal. Looks similar to a high-powered cartridge gun. Two can be equipped, but it’s not recommended for inexperienced pilot or non-reconfigured units. ;*GN Beam Cannon :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon, it can be mounted on the shoulder hardpoints. A high output particle cannon that can easily destroy targets with a single shot, and two can be mounted at a time. Sometimes the unit that equips this weapon can equip a long range targeting central camera on the head that is surrounded by the four standard head cameras. ;*GN Buster Sword :An optional weapon of the GN-XII’s arsenal and primary weapon of the GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword, it can be stored on the shoulder hardpoints. A physical blade that can emit a GN Field along the body to increase the cutting power, and the field can be expand to be used as a shield. Sometimes the unit’s head will have minor changes to accompany the melee combat style. ;* GN SMG :A sidearms that trades off its attack power for high rapid-firing. Similar to the GN Beam Rifle, the SMG have two settings (single bursts and rapid-fire), various attachments, and interchangeable parts. Due to being light weight, it can be dual wield. All standard Atalanta issued GN SMG have a longer GN Condenser Cartridge ;*GN Auto-Shotgun :The up-scale, GN version of real-life automatic shotguns. It fires a wide spray of beams at the targets and in automatic rapid shots. Ineffective at long range, but devastating at point blank. ;*Disruptors, Grenades, etc. (Variety Grenades/Explosive Packs) : :;*Anti-Beam Disruptor :;*Plasma Field Grenades :;*GN Panzer-Faust II Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Particle Generators :The protrusions on the suit's waist and skirt are GN Particle Generators, they are used for particle control and not particle generation like their name suggest. These devices are actually an improved and redesigned version of the clavicle antennas used by the Celestial Being's Gundams. ;*Head Antenna :The GN-X Trojan Commander Type’s head sports a compound antenna for use by leaders of a squadron. It enhanced the search, targeting, and communications capabilities, and the com-links between squad members are stronger and more secure, even under a jamming field. ;*GN Particle Tank II :An optional part for the GN-X Trojan that extends its operational time by increasing the amount of GN Particles being used, and can be discharged once emptied. Two of these tanks are attached to the shoulders, and pipe-types to the back GN Verniers. These tanks actually extend the GN Particle Generator’s protrusions length to look like the original GN-X. ;*GN Tail Booster II :Developed from data derived from the GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type and used by the GNX-704T Ahead’s series and design inspired from the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra’s Stürm Booster, the GN Tail Booster was incorporated into the GN-X series. The tail booster is special equipment that gives the GN-X Trojan an increased operating time allowing it to travel much greater distances, boost the propulsion power, and increase flight range. When equipped, it appears to be a tail-like appendage on the GN-X Trojan, but more of a spike protruding from the back or a larger and longer version of the GN Drive, like the ELS version of GN-XIV. The tail consists of cone-shape GN Condenser that supplies the GN Particles and energy, additional thrusters and GN Verniers increasing the overall speed, and sometimes, with the GN Particle Tanks II as external propellant tanks. Optional Equipment ;*Heracles Equipment/ Hermes Equipment :While the Atalanta is a configuration equipment, it can equipped its own version of the Heracles and Hermes equipment. The Heracles equipment mount armored legs and large shoulders with the the GN Guard plates. The Hermes equipment adds a flower-styled GN Particle Generators/Verniers, GNZ fold-able feet, and bladed arms and shins. The functions and capabilities of either configurations are retained. History Variants ;*GNX-203RAt GN-X Trojan Atalanta (Heracles) ;*GNX-203RAt GN-X Trojan Atalanta (Hermes) Notes & Trivia *Like the Hermes Equipment, the appearance is more similar to the CB-002 Raphael Gundam. Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons